tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kor Ragetrooper/@comment-27124914-20151129102040/@comment-27124914-20151203152315
You can compare them. They are both built with a Demon of Flame, so they are - for the most part - mutually exclusive cards. The comparison comes in when deciding which one leads to a stronger deck. Mangle Loader under StC with ExB is vastly superior to KrT in a berserk deck under Daedalus Enraged, since the powering structure is verticle and horizontal (Every card buffs the next) rather than every card, buffed by the commander, acting on their own. Even Orion Survivor does better in strike decks than berserk decks, so under StC rather than DE, and that's a card with the ability to go into either. "KrT isn't out of the meta yet.", yes it is. Daedalus decks aren't in the meta, neither are mono raider decks. Berserk cards like this don't fit into the Silus Rainbow meta. "And don't forget newer players...", I didn't, I made this specifically for people looking to decide what to fuse. Wasting a Demon of Flame on a card that is out of the meta when you could use it on a solid meta card (Mangle Loader) which is and will be meta for months would be ridiculous. Even if StC gets nerfed, which I doubt, Barracus and Daedalus can still appropriate the ML deck, Barracus can't use KrT and Daedalus Berserk decks still won't be meta. I'd even go so far as to say Daedalus Berserk decks are completely invalidated by VE being a solid, popular meta card with corrosive which fits into StC and Draco/Malort decks with ease. That doesn't even begin to get into just how weak berserk decks tend to be against the Xeno Slowroll Counter meta and other corrosive cards. Explain to me exactly how this card fits into any meta deck. It doesn't fit in the rainbow meta and mono raider doesn't exist in the meta. Mangle Loader, for the fourth time, uses half identical component cards and fits in the rainbow meta perfectly, solidly and in a time-proof manner and if a Raider meta ever comes back it will almost certainly fit into that with ExB too. Conceivably a Raider meta will come into being with a card like this: 4/22/1, Armour 5, Heal All Raider 3, Jam Every 2 and a card like that isn't even much of a stretch. Raider already has plenty of slowroll and damage cards, all it lacks is quickroll jam and viable support. This kind of release would support Mangle Loader entirely and KrT still won't matter because Typhon Vex still won't be meta when considering Silus still exists. EDIT: And this card is similar to Dune Enforcer, which ONLY exists in Daedalus mono imp decks (NOT Daedalus berserk decks) in terms of damage output, except DE is ONLY still viable because it's got Jam. This card does not have quickroll Jam, therefore it does not serve the purpose DE and DB can serve - since quickroll jam is so good. Imagine DE or DB with pierce instead of Jam, that is the effective extent of this card's viability: It gets screwed by counter, corrosive, heal/weaken/protect, strike, swipe and plenty of other damage because it's damage relies on berserk, but it's quickroll so it needs to kill a card before activation, but it can't ramp damage fast enough to do that with support skills, plus it's quickroll so it can't take damage - PLUS it has no defense skills (like DB and ML) so it still dies anyway.